Spyro's Wonderland
by MoonlightDragon888
Summary: YES! Finally! A vacation for everyone's favourite dragon, Spyro!What! Nothing to do! How can this be! What! A shrine appearing out of nowhere! Hmmm... this shall be interesting, huh? Inuyasha & Spyro crossover Read & Review people! COMPLETED! WHOO!
1. Prolouge

**_Prolouge_**

In the Dragon Realms, Spyro, the heroic purple dragon that saved countless people & worlds and his faithful sidekick Sparx finally get a vacation! They never thought that they would see the day! ... Only one exception... they never planned on what to do yet! Spyro said,

" You know Sparx, this vacation is great and all, but there's just **nothing **to do! "

Sparx, Spyro's sidekick buzzed,

" Yeah, tell me about i- " Before Sparx can buzz another word, a shrine appeared in front of them. " Whoa! Finally! Something to do **and** investigate about! " Spyro said eagerly.

Sparx just looked worried. " Spyro, maybe we shouldn't do this, in fact, I think we should tell the dragon masters about this and-"

Spyro was already heading for the well.As Sparx flew as fast as he could, he yelled, " Okay okay! Just wait for me, you purple putz! "

They each ran, ( While Sparx buzzed, ) to theshrine, hoping to find the adventure that they had been wishing for since the beginning of their day off. Little did Spyro & Sparx know, they were about to get more than they wished for, as they say, be careful of what you wish for, for you can get more than you bargained...


	2. A Shrine?

**_Chapter 1_**

Sparx was running over the meadow and by the time he got to Spyro, he was tapping his left front foot expectantly and frowning. Sparx looked up to him apologetically.

" It's about time you got here Sparx! " Spyro said annoyed.Spyro & Sparx then ran to the shrine, but before they could open the door, Sparx cried out, "Spyro! Wait ! " Spyro sighed, groaning," Look Sparx! I told you already! I'm not backing out on this investigation! "

" No Spyro! It's not that! I found something! " Sparx then picked up a pink shard of... something. Spyro said eagerly, " This investigation just gets better and better with each passing minute! "

Sparx said,"We should keep this, you know! Just in case.. " When they opened the door, they saw... a well. Spyro was dissapointed. " Aw man! This investigation turned out to be a real drag! "

Suddenly, Spyro accidently tripped and fell in the well. Sparx yelled, " Hold on Spyro! " But unfortunately for both of them, they both fell, and suddenly, a blue light engulfed them both.

* * *

Spyro and Sparx were confused, yet excited at the same time. Luckily for Spyro, there was a ladder forhim to climb and as for Sparx, well, he just... buzzed out. When they both climbed out of the well, they found themselves in a brand-new world.

* * *

Hahahahahaha! I know I'm evil to leave you on a cliffhanger, but that's just the way I am! Deal with it bubs! Just be patient ok? I'll be having the next chapter up soon! Ciao for now! 

Inu-Spyro-chan


	3. A Slut & A Guy With Dog Ears?

**_Chapter 2_**

Spyro and Sparx were amazed. Of all the portals that they had went through, **this **one takes the cake! Spyro and Sparx were excited.

" Finally! A world that's peaceful **and** quiet! " Sparx shouted approvingly, but Spyro, he was hoping for something to happen on their day off.As if by magic, the forest shook and a huge bear-like demon appeared before them angrily. Now Spyro, well you can say that he's more stoked than **ever**!

Spyro just flamed the bear demon and it burned to cinders & ashes. As it died, a purple gem that's worth 5 bucks came flying out of its body, along wth another pink shard. ( A/N; Think back to chapter 1 ) Sparx and Spyro now had questions exploding in their minds.

' What's so important about this shard? Where did it come from? Is it worth anything? But most importantly, what is this a shard **of**? ' They were determined to find out. A long awkward silence was issued, when suddenly, they both heard an angry cry of " Sit boy! "and a tremor through the earth as though an earthquake had occured.

Spyro & Sparx's curiousity now got the better of them as they rushed off to find the source of the sound and were about to be surprised more than ever.

( A/N; I was about to end the chapter right here, but I'm feeling generous today people! )

* * *

They found the source of the sound in a healthy looking clearing full of sheep. Spyro & Sparx were especially puzzled when they saw a silver-haired person with dog ears, being pummeled to the ground by an invisible force, by a... girl? Spyro & Sparx were struggling not to laugh at the situation the poor lad was in right now. The girl wore a green sailor suit and mini-skirt. The boy who was getting pummeled ruthlessly was swearing non-stop.**

* * *

**

**Spyro's POV**

I was trying **so **hard not to laugh right now but yet, it was **so **hard to resist just one teeny chuckle. But what I didn't know was that boy had **sharp **and I mean **sharp** hearing. I was in for it.

**Normal POV**

The boy yelled, " What the hell are **you **laughing at, dragon!You want to die today! Cause I'm no slouch when it comes to kicking asses of jackasses like **you**! "Now, you just **know **how hard it is for our favourite purple dragon here to resist a challenge like **this **right now! So Spyro yelled," Ok dog-boy! You just sealed your fate! "

* * *

I'll try to make the next chapter longer for you, so remember, read & review people! 

Spyro-Big time!

Sparx-Say, I.S.C, you have those butterflies there?

Inu-Spyro-chan-Sure do!

Spyro-... yuck. XD


	4. A Hardcore Girl & A Pervert?

**_Chapter 3_**

**Spyro's POV**

I didn't know who **this **jerk was, but I wanted to give him a piece of my mind! Even when Bianca and I first met, **she** wasn't **this** rude to me! Let alone **swear** at me! I'll be sure to give him what he deserves!

**Normal POV**

Spyro flamed at him, but it didn't affect the boy. He was shocked. The boy just looked smugly down at him. Spyro said, " Before we **really **kick each other's asses, at **least **introduce yourself!You tell **your **name first, got it? "

The boy just replied rudely, " Keh! Fine! If you want to know, it's Inuyasha, got it, dragon demon?What about **you,** hm? " Spyro then introduced himself. He added, " I'm not a demon! "

Inuyasha yelled, " You're going down! " Spyro yelled, " Hey! That's **my** line! " They were about to go head to head when the girl just **had **to interupt with... " Sit boy! " Inuyasha then found himself kissing the oh so hard ground.He yelled," What in 7 hells was **that **for Kagome! "

' So **that's **the name of the slut? 'Spyro thought interested.

( A/N; No offence Kagome lovers! )

Kagome said, " He was just simply giggling about the ' sit ' incident! Is that so wrong!... oops... " Inuyasha then found himself saying hello to an old friend... dirt.

Inuyasha then yelled, " NO! But **that **was **so** uncalled for! "In the background, Spyro & Sparx were laughing like they had never laughed before.

When Spyro had regained his composure, he giggled, " Man, **that **was rich! "Sparx then buzzed happily, " Tell **me **about it! "

It took **all** of Inuyasha's willpower not to hit him like hell. Kagome then cheerly suggested for Spyro & Sparx to join them and their friends for lunch. Spyro & Sparx happily agreed, but Inuyasha was **still** wary about them.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Spyro & Sparx then walked to the village for lunch. Kagome also had planned for Spyro & Sparx to meet their other friends that are waiting in the village.

* * *

While all 4 of them were walking through the village, the villagers were wary about Spyro but not that much about Sparx. 

Inuyasha and his friends had saved this small settlement many times.The villagers were uneasy of Spyro for being a dragon, nontheless a purple one with wings.But yet, he was still small for him being a ' full-grown ' dragon. The villagers had issues about various other things, that's what Inuyasha had told him.

They finally reached the hut for lunch. A slap could be heard throughout the village. Spyro & Sparx couldn't help but wince. When Inuyasha pushed open the shoji screen, an old woman wearing priestess robes was brewing stew, a girl wearing a pink & white patterned kimono was holding up a boomerang that was 3x the size of Spyro's height, with chocolate brown eyes, smoldering. Below her was a monk wearing purple robes, seemingly unconcious was wearing prayer beads around his right hand.

That and the wonderment of how the monk passed out at the girl's feet was the thing that surprised Spyro & Sparx the most. Inuyasha just shook his head disapprovingly and asked the girl exasperatedly, " What has the lecher done **this **time? "Spyro and Sparx's eyes widened.

Their thoughts were exactly the same as they thought surprised,' He's a pervert? Here I thought monks were holy & pure too...now **this **is **so** wrong. Not right at **all.** ' They decided considerably to stay **away **from her if this is what happens to people who mess with her.

Now they knew what Inuyasha meant earlier. Kagome for her strange clothing, the girl for her overly masculin strength, the monk for his pervertedness, and Inuyasha for being a half-human being.

A long awkward silence was issued when Spyro finally broke the silence. " Hey girl. What's your name? "The girl replied with a bit of anger evident in her voice, " It's Sango. What about you? " Spyro & Sparx introduced themselves warily. The old woman was Kaede.

Kagome said," The monk's Miroku. "Miroku then finally came to and saw Spyro. He yelled, " Youkai! "Spyro sweatdropped saying, " I'm not a youki or whatever you just said, I'm a dragon! Sheesh! Haven't you people seen a dragon before? "

A kitten came bounding in. The cat had 2 tails, big red eyes, a diamond on its forehead and had a peach-coloured coat. Spyro just never had a chance to stop being amazed. This world was much more interesting than he had figured it would be. The kitten growled deep within its throat and arched its back at Spyro.Spyro thought groaning,' Is everyone against me today? '

" Kirara! no! He's a friend! "Sango scolded. Kirara then calmed down but only a little. A kid with reddish-hair and a puffy tail bounced in and jumped on Kagome. He cried happily, " Kagome! You're back! "Kagome giggled, " Shippo! I've only been gone for an hour! "

Shippo then complained,"It felt like an eternity for me though!" Spyro just looked confused. He then remembered what he was going to say. " Ok, I have 2 questions. "Everyone nodded and urged Spyro to continue what he was going to say.

" 1, what's with the kid and cat? 2,What heck of a world **am **I in? " Kagome said," To answer your questions, 1, Shippo's a fox demon & Kirara's a cat demon.2, you're in the era of Feudal Japan, the time of demons & humans at war in this realm. "

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter! I worked for 2 whole hours! Whoof! Hey I know that people don't like cliffhangers, but that's just the way I am, ok? 

Spyro & Inuyasha-Remember people! R & R real soon!

Inuyasha-Can we get our money now?

Inu-Spyro-chan-Oh Kagome...

Kagome-Sit!

Inuyasha-XD

Kagome smacks Spyro

Inu-Spyro-chan-What they said! R & R people! Ciao for now!


	5. Spyro, Sparx, Meet Tetsuiga!

**_Chapter 4_**

Spyro couldn't believe it. He had faced monsters & ogres, but **demons!** He just couldn't believe it. Kagome noticed Spyro's look of shock and mutely nodded." I'm afraid she's right Spyro. By the way, you don't look like you're from these parts. How **did** you travel to this era? "Sango asked.

Miroku agreed and not being a pervert for once. He added, " Yes. How did you arrive here? "Spyro told everyone the entire thing from being bored to now. Kagome then noticed Spyro's shards. Kagome then asked Inuyasha to come outside with her to talk alone. Inuyasha just looked puzzled to her but followed her anyway. It was much better than being ' Sat. '.

Kagome led Inuyasha to the Goshimbou, ( God Tree )to have an important talk concerning Spyro. " Spyro has 2 sacred jewel shards, Inuyasha! "Inuyasha's eyes grew big and yelled angrily, " Why the hell didn't you tell me earlier Kagome! "

Kagome replied, " I didn't notice until now! "Inuyasha declared, " Well I'm going to take 'em whether you like it or not! "Big mistake.

**With the others**

Spyro said," So **that's **who this Naraku guy is? "Miroku nodded woefully. Before anyone else could say a word, all the birds from the **_Inuyasha Forest_** flew off from a huge yell of " SIT! " Everyone winced at the huge thud from the distance.

Spyro shook his head shamefully while saying, " He's beyooooond dead, the poor guy. "Everyone nodded in unison.

* * *

" Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! "Kagome screamed. Before you knew it, the poor half-demon was half-concious. He yelled, " Alright! Alright! I won't do it then! Sheesh! "They headed back towards Kaede's hut. 

When they got back, the village was under attack. A centipede demon was destroying the huts and eating the horses. Spyro was grossed out saying, " Eugh. Even though Sparx eats butterflies, this **_reeks! _**"Inuyasha took control by taking out his sword, which transformed into a huge fang with fur lining all around it.

Spyro & Sparx's eyes widened. " Whoa! Killer sword dude! "Inuyasha just smirked. He yelled," You're going down! Wind Scar! "The sword's blast killed the demon and split it in half. The whole village cheered.

Spyro asked, " Inuyasha? Where did you get that sword from? It almost looks like a fang! "Inuyasha replied, " That's because it **is** a fang dumbass! It was forged from one of my father's fangs and I inherited it! It's Tetsuiga! "He declared, swelling with pride.

Spyro & Sparx were intrigued by all this. Neither one in the hut knew that sonething... or some**_one_** was watching all this through a mirror with evil glowing red eyes, grinning deviously. The figure watched Sparx & Spyro saying," They are perfect! "He yelled, " Kagura, bring them to me at once! "

A figure walked in with red eyes and twin fans, and replied with monotone, " Yes, master Naraku. "

* * *

They were talking when Kagome accidently spilled the beans. She asked, " Where did you find that jewel shard Spyro?... oops... "Everyone looked at him. Spyro just looked around asking impatiently, " What! "

* * *

Look, I'll make 2 chapters in one day to satisfy you all, ok! Sheesh! By the way, sorry if I made Spyro & Sparx a little too OOC. 

Spyro-Dude, are you trying to kill me with that gross stuff you put in your fanfiction!

Inuyasha-I **so** rule!

Inu-Spyro-chan-... ( Sweatdrop ) Oooook... well, bye my fellow readers!


	6. The 2 Shards & Kagura

**_Chapter 5 _**

Spyro asked," What? These 2 shards? "Holding them up with his tail. Sango nodded. Spyro asked, " I don't get it. Why are **_these _**things so special for things **_so_** small? "Sango told Spyro the origin of the jewel, the 4 legendary signs of Shikon and how the jewel was created. Spyro & Sparx fell over from receiving a brainbuster.

They yelled exasperated, " What the heck are you talking about! "Sango replied, " I know it's confusing, but believe me, all of that is **_very _**true. "There was complete silence in the hut until the shoji screen was busted open by a villager exclaiming, " Run! The village is under attack by bandits! "

They all yelled, " Bandits! "Spyro scoffed" Hmph! Bandits, hm? I'll charge and flame them all! These things aren't new for me you know! "Inuyasha yelled, " Hey! Don't you think I'm going to let **_you _**take all the credit shorty! "Everyone in the hut sweatdropped, thinking at the same time, ' He has to **_always _**be the hero, doesn't he? '

Inuyasha & Spyro ran outside to stop the bandits while the others went to protect the villagers. The bandits all stopped when they saw Inuyasha & Spyro. One of the members mocked, " Hey men! Looks like the calvary has arrived! A sissy with cat ears and a baby dragon with a dragonfly! "

Sparx warned, " If I were all of you, I would apologize right now! Spyro is in a bad mood! "Spyro growled, " Too late for that! "Inuyasha & Sparx looked puzzled at him.

**10 minutes later**

All of the bandits were knocked out and Spyro was looking triumphant. Inuyasha & company were surprised and a bit intimidated. All of the girls were thanking Spyro... all of the village's cutest & beautiful girls in fact! This got Miroku pissed. Spyro didn't quite like all that attention about girls. He just wasn't that kind of type.

Suddenly, a cry, a woman's cry filled the air. A cry of " Dance of Blades! "White cresent wind blades filled the air. Spyro barely had time to dodge it. He was stoked more than ever now! Now **this** kind of challenge is more than he could **_ever _**ask for!

A woman with a feather in her hair was flying on one. She then landed and plucked the feather back in her hair. Inuyasha bared his fangs and yelled angrily, " Kagura! I **_knew_** I just picked up your foul stench! "

Spyro just raised his eyebrow. He asked, " Who the heck are **_you?_** "Kagura cooly answered, " I am Kagura of the Wind. You are Spyro, I presume? "Spyro asked, "How did **_you _**know? I don't think we met before. Tch! And more like, Kagura the Bird Woman! "

This got everybody except for Kagura laughing. She was **_beyond _**pissed. Kagura just replied cooly, " Naraku wishes to see you, Spyro. "Spyro just retorted, " If you want him here, tell scaredy cat to come here himself! "

A spine chilling evil voice pierced the air replying, " Oh, but I did, young dragon. "Then a big cloud of miasma appeared and Spyro had to protect himself with wing shield. There before him, stood a man in a white baboon pelt,with his saimyosho, the demon, Naraku.

* * *

There you go people, like I promised! I hope you're all content fellow readers! 

Spyro whining-**_I'm_** not! Why did you stop when I was about to give him the ol' hot foot, huh?

Inu-Spyro-chan-Look dragon-boy, if you don't like it, leave!

Inuyasha-Why did **_he _**get to kick more ass than **_I_** did huh?

Inu-Spyro-chan agitated-The same thing goes for you too, dog-boy! Well, sayonara people!


	7. Naraku, Meet Ice Breathing Spyro!

**__**

Chapter 6

Spyro just stared. " Are you the one called Naraku? "He questioned. Naraku grinned evily. Naraku replied, " So, Spyro, we finally get a chance to talk! I have been watching you for some time now. "Spyro was surprised.

" I have 2 questions. 1, what's with the costume, 2 why **_are_** you watching me? "Naraku just replied, " To answer your questions, 1, this costume is for my interest and 2, I'm watching you since **_you_** little dragon, you and your friend will be unbeatable on **_my _**side! "

' This is bad! Where's a superpower-up when you need one!'Spyro thought frantically. Don't ask anyone, but suddenly, a ice-breath power-up appeared out of no where and convieniently right in front of Spyro. Spyro excitedly thought, ' **Perfect!** ' Naraku just asked, " What's wrong little dragon? Feel the hate? " Spyro just retorted, " Yeah, the hate of spiders **_and_** baboon-idiots! "

Everyone laughed while Spyro jumped through the power-up. After he came out, he was blue all over. Everyone except for Sparx was surprised. Spyro glided and breathed out ice, freezing Naraku. Everyone couldn't hold it in anymore. They all laughed happily.

Inu and company then walked all the way back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha then questioned Spyro, " What the hell was that... thing that you ran through earlier to freeze Naraku? " Spyro simply answered, " That, my dog-eared friend is an ice-breath power-up that only works for me! The only drawback is that it has timelimit. There are other power-ups too! That's merely the beginning! "

**_This _**piqued everyone's interest. Spyro had been proud of himself since he had attracted everyone's attention so quickly. Spyro explained, " As I was saying, there are more power-ups! There are others that increase my abilities, strength, speed & stamina! Even my flying abilities! "

Unfortunately, there's another person, or should I say a certain demon lord watching them with a hint of malice. ' That dragon should be perfect for my plan to rid my excuse for a demon half-brother once and for all! ' The figure thought evilly.

* * *

Inuyasha then got the idea. ' Much more simple than the origin of Shikon!... eugh! ' His head already started to ache merely at the thought. Spyro then looked up at him questionably and thought puzzled, ' What's up with **_him_**? ' 

There was a long period of silence until Miroku decided to break it by... er... his perverted ways and all hell broke loose right then and there. Miroku massaged Sango's rear, earning him a **_huge_** beating be Sango and her boomerang, Hiraikotsu. " Ouch! That's **_gotta _**hurt! " Spyro & Sparx yelled together.

Inuyasha took it to the next level by yelling back, " Shut the hell up! " Kagome shouted, " **Sit**! " The force caused the hut collapse and fall on all of them. When Kaede came back to fetch some herbs, ( That's right people! I said, " **fetch**! " ) she saw her hut fell at the last minute. She yelled angrily, " What have ye all done to my house! "

They were all forced to run... even Spyro & Inuyasha were forced to run. There was only one reason though... she was holding a spatula.

( A/N; Did they even had any? )

Inuyasha & Spyro had made a policy to avoid women holding spatulas... even if they are old women. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Sparx were laughing so hard that they all fell over. Kagome laughed, " My god! You 2 have faced giant demons, monsters and ogres 2x your own sizes, but yet, you're afraid of Kaede? "

" No! "Inuyasha & Spyro yelled angrily. " And it's none of your business! " The others were **_still _**laughing. Finally, Inuyasha & Spyro snapped and yelled together, " Shut up! " The others finally got the message and didn't say a word for the rest of the day.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it, my fellow readers! Remember, R & R **_real_** soon! 

**_Inu-Spyro-chan_**, over & out!


	8. Sibling Rivalry

**_Chapter 7_**

After the incident, the group managed to get 3 shards from a falcon demon. They all decided to relax & have a little lunch break. Kagome brought out ramen for everyone to enjoy. Spyro & Sparx of course,were confused. Kagome explained what they were.

When Spyro & Sparx ate it, their sounds of approval could be heard from the next village. " Whoooooo hooooooo! This rocks! "

" See! What did I tell you? " Inuyasha gloated. ' Oh man! Not **another** ramen lover! That's the **last **thing I need! ' Kagome thought groaning. None of them had that much time to enjoy their lunch anyway as a man with a big fluffy boa around his shoulders appeared with a 7 year looking girl with a green imp.

Inuyasha growled, " Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here! "' Wow! ' Spyro thought. ' A lot of hatred goes on here in these Feudal times! But there's no way that** brothers **would hate each other, let alone **kill **each other, right? '

Inuyasha yelled, " I hope you said your prayers you bastard! "As he got ready with Tetsuiga. ' Scratch that thought. ' Spyro reconsidered mentally. Inuyasha charged with Tetsuiga while Spyro yelled, " Hey boy-girl, why don't you challenge **me **you sissy! Or, are you afraid that you'll **lose! **"

That did it. That **dragon **was going down! Sesshomaru was more pissed than you had ever had known. He didn't show it. But he spoke with a deadly calm voice that made anyone's skin crawl. But not Spyro's.

" What the hell! What do you mean **you **are going to kill him huh? He's **my **brother, not **yours**! " Inuyasha angrily yelled. Sesshomaru then charged with his sword and Spyro merely leaped & flamed him. Sesshomaru then blocked with Tokigen, but a golden gem worth 10 bucks popped out.

Everyone just stared at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha laughed, " Are you getting involved with Bandits, Sesshomaru? " Sesshomaru glared at him and replied in his usual monotone voice, " This Sesshomaru has no pleasure with being with those... wretched fools. "

Spyro taunted, " Oh look at him! Now he's narrarating himself as 3rd person! Ooohhhh... I'm **shaking **in my scales! " Spyro barely dodged Sesshomaru's strike. Spyro then found a super-flame power-up. He was delighted. ' **Yes**! Now to show royal-pain a lesson or 2 about BBQs! ' He thought.

Spyro charged through the power-up and was inverting through red-orange-yellow red-orange-yellow etc.Spyro then flamed out super-flame and it looked like a flamethrower. Sesshomaru tried to dodge but ended up being fried to ashes and eyeballs by the attack.

And Inuyasha, well you can say that he was ecstatic. ' It's about time that someone should teach him a lesson! I still wish that it was me dammit... oh well! ' Inuyasha considered mentally.

( A/N;OK, waaaaaayyyyyy to OOC! I'll try to make everyone in character. )

Once Sesshomaru ' Regained ' his composure, ( A/N;Get it? **Regain?** Hahahahahaha! Oh my god! That is rich! ) he and his little company left with Inuyasha yelling, " Coward! in the distance. They were heading off when Spyro yelled, " Look! " Everyone looked up to see blue snakes carrying orbs of light.

Inuyasha muttered audibly, " Kikyou... " Spyro just looked up questioningly at the half-demon. ' Isn't that his ex-girlfriend? ' Inuyasha then took off running. Kagome yelled, " Inuyasha! Wait! " It was too late. He already dissapeared in the forest.

* * *

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was running and found Kikyou resting at the trunk of the tree. He saw that she was sleeping. ' Better be quiet. ' Inuyasha thought. ' If she wakes up and sees me, who knows what she'll do? ' Kikyou didn't even stir.

' Well, I'm in front of sleeping Kikyou, soul collectors about to steal my soul and Kagome's going to sit me infinite times when I come back. So I can't either go back or wander off. Well, my luck is bad enough already, at least it can't get any worse than this. '

Maybe the half-demon annoyed the fates with his smug attitude, or maybe God decided to pike things up a bit to see the half-demon pissed more than ever. Either way, Kikyou woke up. Inuyasha thought, ' **Dammitto Hell & back!** '

* * *

**With the others**

" I'm worried, " Sango said. " We should go find Inuyasha. " Everyone agreed but Kagome. She just said nothing. Spyro whispered to Miroku, " What's with her, " Spyro asked. Miroku whispered back, " Inuyasha does this every time he sees Lady Kikyou's soul skimmers. "Kagome said, " Oh. So **this **is all it's about eh? "Kagome then went to prepare a snack.

Miroku and Spyro just stared at her retreating form and Miroku asked, " Was that just my imagination or did Lady Kagome just give me a cold stare? " Spyro then replied, " **Definitely **not your imagination. "

Spyro declared, " I'm going to find dog-boy! " Miroku asked, " How are you going to do that? " Spyro replied, " With this super-fly power-up of course! " Spyro charged through it and flew in the air with Sparx. Spyro yelled down to Miroku, " I'll be back shortly! "

Spyro then flew off over the exact same forest Inuyasha ran off to. Sango ran over to Miroku and asked, " Where in God's name is he going? " Miroku replied, " He's going off to find Inuyasha & Lady Kikyou. Speaking of beautiful women... "Sango quizzically looked at him and said, " But I thought that we were talking about Inu- "

Then Sango felt a gentle squeezing at her rear and the forest echoed, scaring all wildlife with a huge

**_SLAP!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ah!There's nothing better than a humor-filled ending isn't it? Hm? Guys? Guys? 

Inuyasha-Where's my beloved Kikyou?

Spyro-Eugh! Quit your whining dog-boy!

( Continue bickering )

**_3 Hours Later_**

Inu-Spyro-Chan-**_SHUT THE FUCK UP! BOTH OF YOU!_**

Inuyasha & Spyro-Yes ma'am!

Inu-Spyro-chan-Honestly, why do I even bother? Eugh! Well,Bye!


	9. Hell or Hell? Ah Dammit!

**_Chapter 8_**

**Inu's POV**

OK, I know that there are 3 options for me now. 1, I can be dragged down to hell with Kikyou like I promised, 2, I can go back and let Kagome ' sit ' me to death, or 3, I can wait until a miracle happens... not that would be happening **any **time soon...**God dammit! **

**Normal POV**

Spyro couldn't find Inuyasha, no matter **how **hard he looked. ' Hmmmm... If I was dog-boy, where would I be...? Hmmmmm... Ah-ha! ' He saw Inuyasha and a woman who looked just like Kagome, wearing priestess robes. ' That must be Inu's ex-girlfriend, ' He thought.

He yelled, " Oh dog-boy! " Inuyasha looked up and saw Spyro land right next to him. Inuyasha asked, " Why are **you** here? " Spyro simply answered, " You took an awful long time to get back you know! "

" Who are you? " Kikyou asked Spyro. Spyro ignored her question and asked his own question. Spyro asked, " Are you Kikyou, Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend? " Kikyou merely raised a quizzical eyebrow at this. Spyro translated, " That means... er... mate. "

Kikyou asked, " Who **are** you? " Spyro answered this time, " It's Spyro! " Kikyou asked, " Are you a dragon? Pardon me if I'm rude but aren't you a bit **small **for a full-grown dragon demon? "

Spyro had a anime vein popping in his head. He then remembered why he had come in the first place. Spyro exclaimed, " Inuyasha! We have to go before Kagome kills **both **of us! " Inuyasha smacked himself on the forehead yelling, " Holy shit! I forgot! Sorry Kikyou but I have to leave! "

Kikyou merely replied in her usual monotone, " It is alright Inuyasha. I have to leave myself. Good-bye. " Spyro yelled, " Good-bye clay-p- " Inuyasha covered his mouth. Spyro yelled, " Let's go! Whoever gets there first gets the bigger bowl of ramen! "

Inuyasha yelled back, " Ditto! Let's go! " They ran at top speed, compared to a wolf-demon that was watching them intently.

* * *

**_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_**

**_CRRRRRAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!_**

The cry and sound could be heard in modern-day Tokyo, Japan.

**Modern-day Tokyo, Japan**

Souta, Kagome's little brother looked up from his video-game and said, " Hey Gramps! I think Inuyasha's in trouble with Kagome again. " Gramps didn't even look at Souta from his newspaper and sighed, " It sounds like it. " They just looked at each other and shrugged then continued back to what they were doing.

**Back in Feudal Japan**

Kagome said, " Spyro, we've got to find a way to send you home! " Spyro retorted, " Does it look like I don't know! The question is how? " Everyone in the hut shrugged. Kaede suggested, " Maybe I can make a potion that can send ye back to thy homeland. " Spyro shrugged, " maybe. "

Before you can say ' Hey! ', a cyclone ' ran ' over to Kaede's hut. Everyone went outside to check it out. Spyro being an idiot, got ran over and footprints were all over him. Sango simply answered," That's what you get for standing in front of him. "

Spyro angrily replied, " What the heck do you mean **him**?**It** was a **cyclone **for God's sake! " Miroku pointed, " Not really. " ( A/N; And to think he was a holy monk... tsk tsk tsk... **never **nice to point, eh Miroku? )

" Huh? " Spyro then looked at the cyclone which was now a man with a wolf's tail and a high ponytail at the back. Spyro asked, " Who the heck are **you**, jerk? " The man replied, " Why I'm surprised you never heard of me! I'm Koga, the leader of the demon wolf tribe! "

* * *

Dun dun dun! What's going to happen to Koga & Spyro? Showdown maybe? Hmmmm... decisions decisions... 

Inuyasha-I want to fight with Mangy wolf!

Spyro-Well too bad Dog-boy!

Koga-I want to fight with Mutt face! Not you! Besides, you're too weak for **me** anyway!

Spyro steaming-Why you...

Inu-Spyro-chan-Shut up! You don't want to spoil the surprise of the showdown guys! Well, it's been a blast! Inu-Spyro-chan over & out!


	10. Koga plus Crocodiles Equel Trouble!

**_Chapter 9_**

**Spyro's POV**

**What!** I can't believe that jerk! First he has the nerve to trample all over me, **now **he's serving the " Obey me! I'm the king! "Crap! I swear upon the Dragon Realms, he's going **down! **And that's a promise!

**Normal POV**

Now Spyro was growling louder than he had ever done in his life. Koga just raised an eyebrow. " What's **your **problem? " Koga asked. Spyro's self-control just snapped in half. " What's wrong... **_WHAT'S WRONG! FIRST YOU COME AND RUN OVER ME LIKE PIZZA THAT NEEDS KNEEDING,LEAVING FOOTPRINTS ALL OVER ME THAT WON'T WASH OFF ME FOR A WEEK, AND NOW YOU SAY WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! _**"

Everyone's now freaked out. Even Inuyasha was bit intimidated. Koga retorted, " Fine then! If you want your diginity back, you'll have to fight me! " Spyro rudely replied, " Gladly! " Inuyasha yelled, " Hey! Let me battle this time! You got to have all the fun! "

Spyro gave him a death glare that make you wish that you were in Hell. Inuyasha got the message and shut up right away. Spyro charged while Koga was about to punch him. Koga punched him and Sparx turned blue. Koga asked," Hey!What's with the colour change? "

Sparx was about to explain but Spyro cut him off whispering angrily, " Shut up! " Spyro flamed him and the flame burnt Koga. Koga was about to kick him but Spyro blocked it with his wing shield technique.Spyrofound a sheep and charged it. When the sheep turned to dust, a butterfly took its place and Sparx ate it.

Sparx then turned yellow. Everyone except for Spyro & Sparx were **really **clueless now. Spyro flamed Koga. Inuyasha, Spyro & Sparx were snickering. Koga demanded, " What's so funny! " Everyone was laughing out loud now.

Koga yelled, " WHAT! " Inuyasha snorted, " The squirt just lit your ass on fire! " Koga sniffed the air and looked back. Big mistake. Koga then rolled everywhere in circles but Kagome went off to get a fire extinguisher. When Kagome put it out, it just caused everyone to laugh harder. It even caused her to laugh.

( A/N; No offense people but...**_ I HATE KOGA! HE CAN GO TO HELL! _**)

Koga was **so** offended that he ran off. Then a ditch appeared out of now where and Koga fell in it. Oh by the way, did I mention the pit was inhabited by crocodiles? Crocodiles started biting his ass off.

Koga ran all the way home to his cave. Everyone was laughing so hard that they all fell over. They all ran over to Kaede's hut. Kaede gathered them all around. " Child! I have found a way for you to return back to your homeland! " Kaede declared.

Spyro & Sparxs' heads shot up in disbelief. Everyone else's heads looked at Kaede in shock.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know I'm evil to leave you in a cliffhanger but trust me, it'll be worth it! 

Inuyasha-You're evil... **_too_** evil

Inu-Spyro-chan-I know!

Spyro-I want to see the epilogue!

I.S.C-Be patient! Geez! Thank god 4 weekends! Whoo! Ciao!


	11. Epilouge

**_Epilogue_**

Spyro couldn't believe it. He **_finally _**will get to home! But yet, what **is **this strange feelingof gloom deep inside him? Kaede explained, "Young child, this is how it shall work. " Everyone urged her to carry on. A long dramatic pause was issued. " ... I forget. " Everyone fainted anime style.

Inuyasha was about to punch her when suddenly... " **_SIT! _**" The hut fell... again. And they were all forced to run from Kaede and the oh so terrifying spatula...again. Kaede yelled, " The portal relies within the shards you possess! "

Spyro asked, " Hey, Kagome! Where are the shards? " Kagome searched through her huge knapsack and found the 5 shards. " Here you go! I wonder what Kaede meant by ' Use the shards? ' hmmmmm... "

They were all thinking like there was no tomorrow. Finally, Shippo had enough and yelled, " **_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! MY HEAD'S GOING TO EXPLODE!_** " Spyro ran through the ice-breath power-up and froze Shippo to freeze him and sure enough, it worked. " There!**_That's _**better! " Spyro approved.

Inuyasha thanked, " Great! Thanks! " Spyro gloated, " No prob! " Kagome exclaimed, " I have an idea! " Everyone looked at her. She asked, " Spyro, where was the place that you came to our time? " Spyro declared, " In a shrine, down the well! "

Kagome asked, " Do you know where it is? " Another dramatic pause was issued. " ... I forget too. " Everyone fainted anime style. Inuyasha was about to smack him when an old shrine appeared. Spyro yelled excitedly, " That's it! That's it! "

Inuyasha yelled annoyed, " What are we standing **_here _**for? Let's cut to the chase people!" None of them needed to be told twice.They all ran to the shrine, Spyro in tow.

( A/N; I was about to end it right here but then I wanted to make this longer so consider yourselves lucky guys! )

* * *

**In the Well House**

**Spyro's POV**

Well, here I am, all ready to go home. I was a bit depressed. When I looked back, everyone looked a bit gloomy as well. I love this era. I was hoping that I could visit this place again. Kagome said, " Spyro, before you leave, here! Here are 20 boxes of ramen! Make good use of ot, OK? Remember to share with your friends! "

I replied, " Sure! No problem! " I could see that Inuyasha was fuming. Inuyasha yelled, " What! You're giving him all the ramen! " Kagome was smiling. I was freaked out. Kagome calmly replied, " Inuyasha... deep breath **_SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! _**"

I was surprised that the well house didn't star crumbling yet. I concluded, " Well,good-bye guys! " They all waved back. I jumped in the well with Sparx and as the blue light surrounded me, I only had 1 question on my mind... ' Will I ever see them again? '

* * *

**Normal POV**

Spyro and Sparx jumped out of the well and walked out of the Shrine. Suddenly, a cry filled the air." Spyro! Sparx! Where are you! " Spyro immediately recognised the voice of Hunter, the cheetah.

Hunter cried out, " Spyro! Sparx! There you are! Where **were** you guys! You looked like you all travelled back in time! Tch! Like **_that _**would happen! Today's your day off! " Spyro & Sparx just winked at each other mischevously.

As all 3 of them walked alongthehill and sunset,Spyro said jokingly to Hunter, " Trust me pussycat, you'll never know.For there are more friends, ready to be met and becomed. "

**_End

* * *

_**

Inu-Spyro-chan-Whoo! My first fanfiction finished! Alright! 

( Does victory dance )

Inu & Spyro sweatdrop

Inu-Spyro-chan-I hope you like my first fict! I tried to make it as humorous as I could! Well, good-bye my fellow readers... for now!


	12. Sequel?

**_A/N_**

Hey guys! I might have sequel coming up due to a request from one of my reviewers! It depends. I need to see how many people actually **_want _**the sequel. Sorry if this dissapoints you! I hope you all understand this! Well see you all for now!

**_Inu-Spyro-chan_**


End file.
